Mother Hera and the Hero of Olympus
by NikiD1233
Summary: Hera found a baby demigod, one that she immediately felt an attachment to. Hera raises the boy as her own son. What is his name? Perseus Jackson. He is raised on Olympus to ensure that he will become the hero he is destined to be, the greatest hero to ever live. This is te story of Mother Hera and the Hero of Olympus.
1. Prologue

3rd POV:

A woman sat on her thrown in the Olympian thrown room, looking down at the world. She watched families and married couples, looking to see who was loyal and and who was not as well as how unified families were. One family caught her eye. There was a young woman, known as Sally Jackson, who was sweet and kind, and was trying to stop her boyfriend, Gabe Ugliano, from beating her child. She could tell that Sally did not love Gabe, but was only with him to protect the baby boy. The child was only a few weeks old, yet was able to withstand being abused with a belt. The woman pitied the child and felt an attachment to him, a need to protect him. But she couldn't, for the child was a demigod, and she was supposed to depise all demigods for they showed how unfaithful her family was. The woman sighed paid turned her attention to her arguing family.

"Hera, the meeting is adjourned." her husband told her when she realized the other throwns were empty.

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you Zeus. If you will excuse me, I would like to take a walk in the mortal world." Hera said.

Zeus nodded and Hera flashed into the busy streets of New York. Hera walked among the tourists, businessmen, families, and friends as if she was just a mere mortal like them. As she wa walking, Hera heard a child wailing, though the mortals didn't seem to care. Hera followed the wails of the child and ended up in an alleyway, where she saw a cardboard box. Hera walked towards the box and dropped to her knees to look into it. Hera gasped as she looked into the box. It was the baby from before, that was being abused. He was snuggly wrapped in a warm blue blanket, and his eyes were shut tight as tears spilled downcache wheels. There was a note in the box. Hera read the note quickly.

"His name is Perseus Jackson. I call him Percy. I had no choice but to do this. Please let him know I'm sorry when he is older, and tell him I will always welcome him with open arms when he's older, and if he wants to see me. Please, take care of him and give him a good life. Thank you."

Hera could imagine Sally writing this with tears streaming down her face. Hera sighed and picked up the baby, Perseus.

"Shh. It's okay Percy. You're safe now." she murmured.

The baby stopped crying, and he opened his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sea-green that looked familiar to Hera but she did not care at the moment. Percy soon fell asleep in Hera's arms, and Hera did the only thing she could think of. She flashed herself and Percy to Olympus.


	2. Welcome to Olympus, Percy

Hera's POV:

When I flashed into the thrown room, I realized all the gods were present. Zeus probably called another argument meeting. When everybody realized I was in the thrown room, holding a baby, they stated at me wide eyed.

"What is that?" Zeus questioned.

I was a bit annoyed by my husband asking such a stupid question.

"A Martian." I said sarcastically.

Hermes and Apollo bursted out laughing at that, while the other gods, excluding Zeus, chuckled. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"What is that thing doing here?" Zeys asked, irritated.

"He. He is not a thing, he is a he. And I found him. I saw him earlier, being abused by his mother's boyfriend, who she was with to cover up his scent. He is a demigod, and his mother was a smart woman. But she had to abandon him, for his safety. I found him on my walk. His name is Perseus. Perseus Jackson." I explained.

All of the Olympians nodded. Poseidon was staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"And why did you being him to Olympus?" Zeus questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I will raise him." I stated simply.

Zeus was glowering at me.

"You will do no such thing!" he thundered.

"The boy needs a home! And we will supply that home to him, do you understand?" I yelled back furiously.

Zeus looked uncertain.

"May I see him?" he asked gently.

I nodded and handed him Percy carefully. Percy snuggled closer to Zeus and yawned. Zeus smiled and his eyes softened.

"Such a sweet little boy. Hera, you may be his adoptive mother, and I will be his adoptive father." Zeus declared.

I grinned. Zeus likes him. Suddenly, Poseidon coughed.

"Um, brother? The child, Percy? He is my son..." Poseidon said.

Zeus glared at him.

"You broke the oath?" he questioned, though not loudly due to the sleeping child.

Poseidon nodded.

"He can have two fatherly figures. One being Poseidon, his biological father, the other being Zeus, his adoptive father." Athena suggested.

"I agree. Zeus, Poseidon, what do you say?"

Zeus and Poseidon shared a look and nodded.

"Amphitrite would not e happy to have him in Atlantis, an I would like for him to have a fatherly figure when I'm not here. That would be wrong of I deprived him of that if he could have it." Piseidon said.

"He does need a fatherly figure if he is to live on Olympus. It is agreed." Zeus said.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The deal was made.

"May I hold my son, Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus handed Percy over to Poseidon, and Percy opened his eyes. He looked up at his father and smiled, the same crooked grin as Poseidon. He looks like an infant version of Poseidon. A gentle smile came onto Poseidon's face as Percy snuggled closer and fell asleep again.

"We should take advantage of the fact that we are raising him. He is most likely the child of the prophecy, so we can train him. I think we should start training him when he is four. That is also the age when he will start school, me as his teacher of course."" Athena said.

"True. He will learn from a young age and become a hero." Poseidon said.

We all stared at him, shocked. He agreed with Athena. He stared back.

"What? I just want what's best for my son." he said.

We all nodded, still a bit shocked.

"Since I will be his adoptive father, he will have my blessing." Zeus said.

"Brother, are you sure?" Poseidon asked uncertainly.

Zeus just nodded and got up from his thrown. He walked towards Percy and put his hand gently on his head. Percy glowed elecitric blue for a minute, and then it faded.

"There." Zeus said and walked back to his thrown.

"He will be a powerful demigod, a true hero." I said.

Everybody murmured their agreement.

"Apollo and I can pull pranks with him and teach him stuff!" Hermes said an highfived Apollo.

"Don't you dare corrupt him! We don't need a mini Apollo and Hermes! I will teach him archery since, sorry Uncle Poseidon, none of Poseidon's kids are good at archery." Artemis stated.

Apollo and Hermes just smirked.

"He's soooo CUTE! He will have girls following him everywhere, as well as turn put a total hottie!" Aphrodite squealed.

I looked at her strangely.

"Well he's going to be awesome weapons, but not as good as me!" Ares stated.

"Ares, you will not teach him anything until he is four! Do you understand me?" I exclaimed.

Ares sighed.

"Cereal. That boy is going to eat plenty of cereal!" Demeter exclaimed.

I sighed. This was getting a bit annoying.

"Zeus, I think Percy needs some rest, in a QUIET area." I said.

Zeus nodded.

"Meeting adjourned!"

All of the others flashed out, except Zeus, Poseidon, and myself.

"Goodbye Percy. Love you, see you soon." Poseidon whispered and kissed Percy's forehead

Poseidon handed me Percy, and I flashed into my palace. I walked towards a bedroom right next to mine that had blue walls. I manifested a crin and put Percy inside.

"Goodnight little one." I whispered and kissed his forehead.

Even at a few weeks old, you couldn't deny Percy was special.


	3. Dare Devil by One

~6 Months Later~

Hera's POV:

"Has anybody seen Percy?" I yelled.

Nobody answered.

"Where could that boy be?" I muttered.

I was with Percy in the garden, and I turned around for ONE minute to talk to Demeter, and when I turn around, he's gone!

"He's just like his fathers." I muttered.

I looked around and saw Hermes an Apollo tossing a ball to each other, thirty feet away from eachother. I decided to talk to them to see if they saw Percy. I started walking towards them, but I froze when I was around twenty feet away. The ball they were throwing was laughing, and clapping. It also had a messy tuft of black hair, and sea green eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY BOY!" I screeched.

They stopped throwing Percy, who was now in Apollo's arms.

"Mama!" Percy said.

I smiled. Percy was a very smart boy, he could already walk and call us all by our names.

"Well, you see Hera, Apollo here will explain, because I have some mail to deliver!" Hermes said and flashes out.

"Coward." Apollo muttered.

He then turned to me with an innocent smile.

"We were just having a bit of fun with Percy!" he said innocently.

I glowered.

"Fun! Fun! Me had fun with Apollo and Hermes!" Percy said.

I smiled at Percy and glared at Apollo.

"I was looking all over for him! Imagine how, Hades forbid, Zeus would react if he fous out!" I exclaimed.

Apollo paled. Zeus was very protective of Percy. Poseidon was protective, but said that Percy needed excitement, so he was a bit loose with things like this.

"Sorry Hera. At least the kid had fun." Apollo murmured and handed me Percy.

I nodded.

"You should go, you have a coward to prank." I said with a smile.

Apollo smirked and flashed out.

"Bye Ah-po-lo!" Percy sad between yawns.

I smiled down at Percy.

"Come on Percy, let's go hom. You could use a nap." I said.

Percy was asleep before I finished the sentence.

~Percy is One~

"Percy! You get away from the edge right now!" I shrieked.

"No! Me jump!" Percy said defiantly.

Percy was standing on the edge of Olympus, jaw set, arms crossed, and about to jump.

"Percy its dangerous!" Zeus pleaded as stepped forward.

All of us Olympians, except Poseidon, were here.

"Hermes, get Poseidon!" Atena shrieked.

If it weren't for these circumstances, we would all be staring at Athena. Asking for Poseidon to come?

"He's on his way." Hermes said, and Poseidon flashed in.

"Percy! Get away from the edge!" he said, scared for his son.

"No! Me jump and make you all proud!" Percy said and stepped closer to the edge.

"The punks gonna die from the fall!" Ares shouted.

"Percy! Come to Mama! Get away from the edge!" I said, panicking.

Percy shook his head and jumped.

"Percy!" I wailed, sobbing.

"PERCY!" Zeus and Poseidon bellowed at the same time, terrified for the little boy.

All of the other Olympians were reacting differently. Some were sobbing, others were staring at their hands in shock, and others just staring at where Percy jumped.

"Weeeee!" I heard a squeal.

My head shot up. It was Percy, shooting back up on a spray of water, then stopping the water and floating up with lightning sparking around him.

"Oh." I gasped.

"My." Zeus said.

"Gods!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"See! Me make proud!" Percy said and laughed.

"You go little man!" Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares cheered.

"Percy! You come back here right now!" Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, and I shrieked.

"But this fun!" Percy whined.

"It's dangerous! Now get back on Olympus this second!" I shrieked.

Percy sighgland floated back.

"We're so proud of you Percy!" Zeus and Poseidon said as they hugged him.

"Little man! That was wicked!" Apollo, Hermes, and Ares said.

Percy grinned a huge grin. All of the gods and goddesses were fussing over him and telling him how proud they were. I glared at them all. Percy turned to me and frowned.

"Mama not proud?" he whispered to the others, his voice cracking, unshed tears in his eyes.

I got down on my knees in front of him.

"Mama is very proud Percy, but that was very dangerous." I said, a few tears still rolling down my cheeks.

Percy nodded and wobbled over, then put his arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Mama." he said quietly.

I smiled a shakey smile and hugged him.

"It's okay baby. Come on, you need to rest."

Percy nodded ad fell asleep in my arms. The others followed us to my palace.

"A very special boy, he is." I heard the others whisper.

I smiled.

"A very special boy indeed." I murmured.


	4. I'm a Big Boy!

Hera's POV:

A three year old Percy sat in his throne in the middle of the room. He also had several others by each of our thrones, but he prefers that one because it doesn't show favoritism. Everybody was arguing over stupid things, like who Mother Rhea loved the most, when Percy spoke up.

"Why aren't Hestia and Hades Olympians?" he called out.

"Well, Hades is always in the Underwod, and Hestia left so Dionysus could join the council." Zeus explained.

"Well that's stupid." Percy said simply.

Everybody stiffened.

"Percy! I told you not to use the word stupid!" I scolded.

"Well, you all use it. Athena uses it on Daddy, you use it during arguments, Artemis uses it on Apollo, Apollo used it on Hermes, Hephaestus uses it on Ares, Demeter uses it on Hades, Daddy uses it on Dad. Shall I go on? And it is true." Percy stated.

We all looked down, embarassed, but confused by what Percy was saying. Even Hades, who was here because it was the Winter Solstice, was looking quizzically at Percy.

"What do you mean it's stupid, Percy?" Athena questioned, looking thoughtful.

Percy had an incredulous look on his face. I smiled a small, proud smile when I saw that. Percy may be three, but he was as intelligent as a very intelligent thirteen year old, though he can act like a Seaweed Brain.

"Isn't it obvious? On the subject of Hades, it simply because he's too powerful to not be on the council. With Hestia? Simple. She keeps peace. If it wasn't for Hestia, there would've been more civil wars between the gods than even Athena could count. There's also the fact that if there is ever a circumstance so bad that we are losing hope, hope lives best at the Hearth. If there were ever a problem and you all would have to leave, Hestia would be the last Olympian. In a way, Hestia is the most powerful Olympian." Percy explained.

We were all staring intently at the three year old.

"The child speaks the truth." Athena stated.

"He does. Hades, Hestia, would you please join the Olympian council?" Zeus asked.

The two nodded and two thrones sprouted from the ground.

"Meeting dismissed then?" Zeus called.

We all nodded, but Percy shook his head.

"One last thing. We all know Mother Rhea loved Mommy Hera and Aunty Hestia the most!" Percy said and he raced for the doors.

Once he was gone, I turned to Zeus and Poseidon with a smirk.

"He's smarter than we give him credit for." I said, trying to hide a victorious laugh.

"Ya think?" Zeus muttered.

Percy's POV (FINALLY!):

-Percy is Four-

"Happy birthday Percy!" all of Olympians cheered.

I grinned. I could finally start training and learning officially! You didn't expect me not to have been learning, right? I've been having lessons from Athena since I learned how to talk, and lessons from Ares since I could walk. I already had some knives, but Ares couldn't give them to me. No, mommy would have a hissy fit if he did. I got my knives from my extra curricular activities, taught by Hermes and Apollo. That class was called The Beautiful Art of Pranking and Stealing.

"Percy, our present first!" Apollo and Hermes said as they bounced around.

I smiled and opened the box slightly, and my grin got huge.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

They nodded and high-fixed each other.

"What is it, Percy?" Demeter asked.

I smiled and opened the box again. I took out the four toys with a huge grin.

"Woody, Buzz, Jesse, and Bullseye from Toy Story!" I exclaimed.

The gods grinned at me while I hugged Apollo and Hermes.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

They just grinned. That was how the rest of my prescent opening went. I got clothes from Aphrodite, a spear from Ares that would grow with me and couldn't break, armor that would grow with me and was indestructible from Hephaestus, books and a copy of Aegis from Athena, a money tree that grew drachmas and mortal money from Demeter and Persephome, a Stygian iron knife from Hades, a silver bow with a sheathe of arrows from Artemis, and Hestia's blessing from Hestia of course. Finally, it was time for mom, dad, and daddy.

"I hope you like this, Percy." Dad said as he took out a box.

I opened the box and looked inside. Oh my gods.

"Thank you, dad! Thank you! Will I be able to control lightning, almost like you?" I asked.

Dad chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Percy. Happy birthday, son."

I hugged my dad tightly.

"Thank you Dad." I whispered.

He just stoked my hair. I pulled away and turned to face Daddy. He had a huge grin on his face. He handed me a rather large box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a trident that looked just like Daddy's and a ballpoint pen.

"Thank you Daddy! Will I be able to come stay with you in the sea now?" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly.

Poseidon smiled and hugged me.

"You'll be able to come soon Percy. That trident will enhance your powers over the sea, and it has a few other tricks. Now, uncap the pen, Percy."

I uncapped the pen and it grew into a celestial bronze sword.

"It will grow with you, Percy. Its name is Anaklusmos, Riptide."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I exclaimed as Ihugged him tightly.

I was happy my daddy got me something. My daddy doesn't visit me a lot. Apparently Aphotrite and Triton don't like me very much, but they never even met me. It made me sad, but I wouldn't think about that on my birthday.

"Hera is the last one, right?" Hermes asked out loud.

Everybody nodded while I just looked at Mommy. She looked like she was going to cry because I was a big boy now. I smiled and hugged my mommy around the legs.

"It's okay, Mommy doesn't have to give me anything. I got so many prescents, and I love them all, but Mommy doesn't have to give me one. This is hard fr Mommy, because I'm a big boy now!"

My mommy smiled and hugged me. A few tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she looked happy.

"I love you so much Percy, and you've grown so much. I did get you something, it's a necklace. All you have to do is touch the trident crossed with the lightning bolt and you will be ale to tak to me, your Daddy, or your Dad."

I smiled and hugged my mommy even tighter.

"Thank you, Mommy. I love you."

Percy is Five:

Right now it was a council meeting about...something. I was trying to get. daddy's attention, bup. He kept telling me to go away.

"Please Daddy? I want to tell you about what Ilearned with Ares!"

Finally, he looked at me. But I didn't want him to look at me like that, because his sea-green eyes that were just like mine wer harsh and cold.

"I can't talk now Percy! Just leave me alone!"

I nodded and walked towards Uncle Hades. I already told Mommy and Dad about my lesson with Ares. When I was with dad we were even sending electric shocks through Hermes and Apollo's arms! Honestly, I toldevery Olympian except for Hades and Ares. I told Ares about the time I shot Apollo in the butt during an archery lesson with Artemis.

"Uncle Hades?" I asked timidly.

Uncle Hades looked down, picked me up, and smiled at me. Uncle Hades smiles a lot now. Uncle Hades is more like a daddy to me then Poseidon sometimes.

"What is it, Percy?" he asked, still a gentle smile on his face.

Uncle Hades was always as gentle as Mommy and Da dwere with me.

"I want to tell you about what happened when I was training with Ares!" I said happily.

I wasn't really happy though. I felt like I was going to cry. Why doesn't my Daddy want me?

"What happened with Ares?" Hades asked.

I grinned at my uncle.

"We were training, and I think one of Apollo's cows got loose again,because it was. In the Arena. It used the Arenaas a bathroom, and I don't think Aressaw, because at one point, Ares was standing right in front of it! So, I disarmed Ares and shoved him!he landed on his butt in the cow poop!" I said whlie giggling.

When I was done, Uncle Hades let out a huge laugh.

"Good job, Champ! I'm proud of you!" Uncle Hades said Ashe laughed and hugged me.

Silence in throne room. Everybody was staring atHades in shock.

"What? Did you guys HEAR the story about what happened with Ares while training with Percy."

All of the others except for Ares and Daddy laughed. Ares was grumbling about how if I wasn't his favorite I would be dead. Daddy was just staring around the room.

"Well, did you guys hear about the time Percy shot Apollo in the butt?" Ares asked, trying to get the attention off of himself.

The response to that was everybody except for Daddy laughing even harder and Apollo blushing but still laughing.

"I remember that! That's what you get when you flirt with every girl you see Apollo!"

Everybody except for Daddy kept laughing. Daddy looked confused. I was confused too. Why didn't Daddy like hearing my stories?

"Prcy, why don't you tell me the story about how you dyed all of Hermes' clothes neon pink again?" Mommy asked.

I grinned and hugged Uncle Hdes before running to my mommy. She lifted me up o to her throne andI told her the story until the meeting ended. When the meeting ended,everybody came up to me and gave me hug. Uncle Hades even invited me to theUnderworld so I could play with Cerberus. The only one that didn't give me a hug was Daddy. He just ruffled my hair and said bye. Finally, it was just me, Mommy, and Dad in the room.

"Dad, I'm not going to call you Dad anymore. I'm going to call you Daddy." I told Daddy.

Mommy and Daddy looked at me.

"What about your other father?" Daddy asked.

I frowned and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm going to call him Dad now. He doesn't want me."

My mommy and daddy hugged me.

"He loves you very much, he just can't always be here, sweetie." my mommy said.

I shook my head and cried into my Mommy and Daddy's arms.

Why doesn't he want me?


End file.
